Be real
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: -Puedes tocarme, comprobar que estoy aquí- dijo él. -Si pero eso no significa que seas real y que pertenezcamos al mismo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Be Real**_

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno esto es una nueva y no nueva historia, quienes hayan leído "Intrusa en un fic" podrán entender un poco de que se trata, a la vez esto es un spoiler ya que encontrarán cosas que aún no suceden en el otro fic y teóricamente esta viene siendo la parte dos de Intrusa en un Fic, algunos años después._**

**_Saben que soy Dramionera, sin embargo no prometo que este sea un Dramione habrá porque es parte de mi y no puedo evitarlo, aunque más bien es una historia de Draco, consté que yo avise…_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

><p>Caminar por Oxford street siempre fue uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, era una actividad que la vinculaba con mi padre, cuando era pequeña y lo acompañaba a su oficina hacía que el chofer nos dejará al principio de la calle para que pudiéramos recorrer una parte y llegar a pie; supongo que era su momento de soledad y paz en el día y me alegraba que quisiera compartirlo conmigo, Al principio no lo entendía pues siempre era una avenida muy transitada, pero después la propia experiencia me hizo entenderlo, caminar por ahí me hacia sentir insignificante, la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor, muchos sin ser conscientes de mi presencia o tal vez lo hacían pero no le daban importancia, me gustaba ver las tiendas y restaurantes como si fuera un turista que lo viera todo por vez primera, no era raro que a veces la gente se parará a preguntarme si podría ayudarme a encontrar una dirección.<p>

Casi llegaba a mi destino, amaba las librerías, sobretodo esta en la que tenia mucha historia, pero ahora no venia con el motivo de siempre esta vez venía a promocionar mi libro.

Ambicionaba muchas cosas pero nunca con la fama y lo que había escrito después de mi regreso al mundo real me había dado algo de ello, no lo odiaba pero tampoco podía acostumbrarme. Así como también me resultaba imposible

Creer que siguiera sintiendo ese pánico escénico al leer algún capitulo de mi libro, al público, resultaba ridículo, había enfrentando a mortifagos y criaturas realmente peligrosas y conservaba la calma pero aun así a duras penas podía controlar mi miedo con esas inofensivas personas.

Me escondí tras un muro viendo a lo lejos a mi hermano parado fuera de la librería buscándome con la mirada, sintiéndose el dueño del lugar (y lo era) pero aun así era chocante su actitud de querer tener todo bajo control.

A penas si me vio cuando ya me estaba reclamando y yo tampoco pude evitar hacerlo después de ver mi fotografía en los escaparates de la librería, definitivamente me quería suicidar.

-Llegas tarde.

-Dijiste que no habría fotos ¡Me mentiste! Ahora en cada Waterstone ¡Hay fotos mías!

-El de marketing creyó que sería mejor así.

-El de marketing y una mierda no me provoques que puedo quitarte mi parte como accionista- amenacé.

Roland estaba muy tranquilo sabía que eso era lo último que yo quería. Todos convivíamos felices con ese acuerdo, cada uno hacia lo que sabía y lo que le gustaba.

-A ti lo único que te interesa de Waterstone son los libros gratis que obtienes- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros

Y tenía razón pase casi toda mi carrera comprando libros con la "competencia" que vendía más barato y era mi pequeña venganza en contra de mi padre, seguramente me oiría como una insensible, pero lo que más odiaba de estar distanciada de mis padres era no poder acceder a todos esos libros.

-¿Perderemos más el tiempo? No sé tu pero yo debo de trabajar- dije mientras me adentraba en la librería recorriéndola como si fuera mi casa.

-Adelante tú público te espera…..

….

_-…No tenía porque esconderse, era inevitable se había delatado y solo le quedaba esperar, dicen que si eres lo suficientemente paciente, en el proceso encontrarás lo que no has querido buscar y muchas interrogantes se resolverán y no había nada que deseará más que p__oner fin a esta era de incertidumbre, sin embargo no contaba con el tiempo para esperar, tal vez después las circunstancias se volvieran a dar, poco probable pero a esa esperanza se tenía que aferrar…_

Termine de leer el capitulo, di las gracias a los asistentes y volví con mi hermano.

-Serias una excelente cuenta cuentos- dijo Roland

-Soy un desastre, me pongo nerviosa y no puedo controlarlo.

-Pues finges muy bien porque allá arriba no se nota.

-Gracias, eres mi hermano y tu deber es molestarme, sin embargo siempre estas aquí para mi apoyándome y creyendo en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía, hubiera sido imposible sin ti.

-Vamos Lynne no te pongas sentimental, no es tu estilo.

-Lo sé pero a veces siento que debo darte las gracias, tú no dejaste de intentarlo cuando me di por vencida.

-Eres mi hermana y no iba a parar hasta encontrarte.

-Me alegro que me hayas encontrado- dije golpeando suavemente su brazo

-Yo también, nuestro padre me hubiera matado si no lo hubiera hecho.

-Al menos algo bueno salío del susto, ahora ya todo volvío a ser lo que era antes de irme en contra de su fin debo de irme, ¿le darás mis saludos a Thya en cuanto la veas?

-De tu parte- sonrió él mientras me abrazaba fugazmente.

Salí discretamente y acomode mi cabello sentía que estaba llamando mucho la atención, tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica y no podían culparme por ello, tenia un par de buenas razones, así que voltee para los lados más por instinto que por otra cosa, me pareció que alguien me miraba del otro lado de la acera, espere pacientemente a que el double decker bus siguiera su camino para ver si era alguien que yo conociera, cuando se quito pude comprobar que era mi paranoia así que me giré dispuesta a seguir con mi camino, di tres pasos cuando un olor bastante conocido me envolvió en mi espacio vital. Me quede estática esperando a que el olor se disipará para que creyera que fue una jugada de mi mente traviesa, pero no se iba tal vez debía voltear hacía atrás, paso un minuto para que decidiera hacerlo.

Verlo me hizo olvidar respirar, la cabeza me dolió de pronto de tanto pensar si sería posible, pero yo ya estaba por encima de todas esos cuestionamientos. Sabía que todo absolutamente todo podría ser posible así que casi no me costo trabajo creer que frente a mi volvía a tener a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Sé que surgirán dudas ya saben que pueden preguntarme lo que sea (saben que es bien fácil sacarme información sin utilizar veritaserum) yo las invito a que lean mis demás historias y sobre todo Intrusa un Fic que sin duda ayudará a complementar este capitulo. Otra vez Gracias por leer!<p>

Nos leemos

Besos

bye


	2. Darren Malfoy

**_Hola!_**

**_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo , espero que les guste y pronto estará el sig cap de Intrusa en un Fic _**

* * *

><p>Sabía que estaba estorbando, la gente no dejaba de chocar contra mi y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo, pero simplemente no podía respirar ni parpadear, moverme ya sería demasiado pedir.<p>

Recorrí con la mirada atenta todo su rostro sin perderme un solo detalle. Después de un par de minutos de inspección Draco se desesperó y dijo:

-Puedes tocarme, comprobar que estoy aquí- tomo una de mis manos apretándola fuertemente

Su tacto me hizo reaccionar por fin, sus manos eran frías y suaves, tal como las recordaba.

-Estoy aquí- repitió esperando que me decidiera a decir algo.

Solté el aire que traía dentro y atropelladamente salieron las palabras.

-Si pero eso no significa que seas real y que pertenezcamos al mismo mundo.

Al segundo que lo dije lo abracé, como si eso impidiera que él pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro. Ni él ni yo éramos afectos a las demostraciones ni en privado mucho menos en público, aún así correspondió a mi abrazo, tal vez permanecí así toda la tarde o solo fueron minutos, me separé y empecé con las mil y un preguntas que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No sabes lo que es perder el tiempo Lestrange- dijo él mientras caminábamos alejándonos de la librería.

Lestrange… hace años que nadie me llamaba así, este era el momento de confirmación que por años espere, algo que me dijera que lo que había vivido había sido real, frente a mi estaba la prueba de todo.

-Y tu siempre tan evasivo Malfoy

Al decir su apellido me sentí liberada, como si ya no guardará un gran secreto que pesaba sobre mis hombros. Cuando aparecí de nuevo en mi casa, no podía decir la verdad de donde estuve, me hubieran llevado directo al una clínica para enfermos mentales, pero él sabia todo lo que habíamos pasado, con él no debía de fingir.

Me tendió su brazo y yo lo tome esperando a que respondiera, definitivamente esta sería una muy productiva caminata.

-Fue muy confuso, era de noche y leía la carta que me dejaste, no había querido leerla, dijiste que solo lo hiciera si desaparecías, y aunque lo hiciste y frente a mis narices creí que regresarías, supongo que dos años fue mi tiempo máximo de espera.

-¿Han pasado dos años desde que me fui?

Sabía que el tiempo no pasaba de la misma forma, pero me sorprendía porque para mi familia yo estuve desaparecida un año pero en realidad allá estuve cuatro

y ahora para ellos pasaron dos y para mi seis.

-Si, ¿es diferente el tiempo aquí? - Preguntó

-Si aunque no sé con exactitud, al parecer a veces avanza más rápido, otros mas lento, para ti fueron dos años para mi seis, en fin no nos distraigamos, dices que estaba leyendo y luego?

-Fue Como si viajará con polvos flu, y desperté en una cama con una rubia a lado

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?

-No y la verdad es que si esto me hubiera pasado la próxima semana no me hubiera sorprendido tanto

Lo mire para que me explicará a que se refería

-Me caso la próxima semana, Zabinni y Nott se encargarán de la despedida de soltero

-Ustedes nunca cambiarán- dije haciendo caso omiso a su casamiento

-No te da curiosidad saber con quien me voy a casar

No respondí y abrí la puerta de mi casa

-Me casaré con Hermione-dijo al ver que no iba a conseguir que yo mostrará algún interés

-Claro ¿con quien más? Es la única lo suficientemente inteligente para amarrarte.

-Eso siempre se me ha hecho raro, no te cae bien tienes cierta aversión por ella pero siempre terminas haciéndole un cumplido

-Tu lo has dicho no me cae bien, pero soy objetiva, y me alegro por ti si eso es lo que quieres, pero volvamos a lo importante que paso después, y no me refiero a la rubia

-Era una buena historia por contar, pero si insistes… cuando salí de la habitación la rubia me empezó a lanzar cosas diciendo "No me trates Como una prostituta Darren regresa ahora mismo"

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada

-¿Darren?

-Si pero eso no es todo descubrí que soy un rico heredero huérfano

Rodee los ojos mientras me sentaba en el sillón y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo.

-Demasiado previsible.

-¿Realmente eres Pauline Maureen?

-Ese es mi nombre, aquí y en otros mundos

Draco me miro sorprendido e incrédulo

-¿hay otros mundos aparte de este y el nuestro?

-No lo sé yo solo he estado aquí y allá ¿cómo me localizaste?

-No sabía que estarías aquí, después de que la rubia se fuera busque mi varita- la saco y parecía una vara de madera cualquiera

-Obviamente no funciono, tengo una parecida- me explique

-Me vestí trate de desaparecerme, busque alguna escoba, nada sucedió

-No me sorprendería que hubieras entrado en pánico

-Me han pasado cosas peores

-¿A si? No me imagino que te hubiera pasado algo peor que perder tu magia

Como si hubiera dicho algo que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera del departamento, solo dejo que tomara mis llaves y nada más, caminamos como si supiera la dirección a donde iba y al final paramos

-¿qué haces Draco?

Sin mucha delicadez me metió en una cabina telefónica. Cuando vi sus intenciones supe que no iba a funcionar pero deje que marcara 62442

Al ver que no pasaba nada me salí de ahí

-Ven regresemos, todavía tenemos mucho por hablar -dije

-Ok, pero vamos a mi casa

...

Draco había tenido la buena idea de anotar la dirección así que nos subimos al taxi y emprendimos hacia allá

-Claro tenias que vivir en Kensington

-¿no te gusta?

-Es difícil que no te guste un lugar donde viviste toda tu niñez y tienes buenos recuerdos

Me miro extrañado, tenia que explicarles muchas cosas, esto iba a ser difícil.

Entramos a su casa, grande, elegante, preciosa mi madre ya hubiera hecho un par de acertados comentarios sobre su decoración

-Buen gusto-dije viendo alrededor

-Gracias pero eso deberías decírselo a Darren

Vi una foto de Draco de pequeño con alguien que no era ni Narcissa ni Lucius

-Dios mío

-¿qué?-pregunto

-Realmente existe alguien como tu en este mundo

¿qué tan raro es saber que en tu mundo existe alguien tan bello como Draco Malfoy y que vive a solo una calles de la casa de tus padres?

-¿sabes? Resulta curioso, salí de aquí a tomar aire y pensar como regresar cuando vi tu foto en una librería, sabía que ibas a firmar libros así que fui a buscarte, no sabía si realmente eras tu o no, pero cuando vi la forma en que me viste, no tuve dudas

-Pues deberías agradecerle al de Marketing, que fue él quien decidió que seria bueno tener una foto de mi en cada Waterstone

-¿el de marketing?

-Olvídalo Malfoy

-a sí que eres Escritora

-¿defraudado?

-No sé, te imaginaba con otro tipo de vida

-Mis padres también, pero esta es la vida que siempre quise

-Tus padres…

-Tengo que contarte, explicarte muchas cosas. Hoy tengo una fiesta, mi libro se ha estado vendiendo bien, tiene buenas criticas… mi hermano dará una fiesta, quiero que vengas, mostrarte mi mundo.

-Tampoco es como si hubiera hecho planes.

-Bien, deberías subir a buscar algo de ropa adecuada, podemos alistarnos en mi departamento, Yo necesito saber quien eres aquí buscaré información, algo que nos de pistas, espero que no te moleste que me lleve alguna de las fotos

Recorrí esa mansión, estaba impecable, me sorprendía que no hubiera personal

Draco bajo con un porta trajes y un varios libros en la mano

-Mi yo de aquí tiene la costumbre de escribir diarios, servirán bastante-dijo lanzándome uno

-Realmente eres suertudo, me tienes a mi, tienes estos diarios y no perteneces a una familia que esta con Voldemort

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Cuando yo llegue a tu mundo, porque es tuyo, yo soy de aquí. Llegue el día de la iniciación, no sabía que hacía ahí, porque tenia magia y no conocía a nadie

-Pero tu eres Pauline Lestrange

-En tu mundo soy Pauline Lestrange, sangre pura, slytherin, ex mortifaga, espía de la orden del fénix, y tu ex prometida, aquí solo soy Pauline Waterstone, hija rebelde y escritora

-Linne, ¿podemos hacer esto con calma?

-Sé que son muchas cosas y que será complicado, tenemos que irnos se hará tarde

Tomamos un taxi de regreso, estábamos en silencio, no sabía como empezar, hablar frente al taxista no era buena idea así que cada uno permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

...

-Iré a darme un baño, después podrás hacerlo tu. Te pediría que te quedarás mientras vemos como regresas, pero eso sería difícil de explicarle a Richard- dije mientras señalaba una foto que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro donde Richard y yo estábamos abrazados

-¿quién es él?

-Mi prometido

-Es un muggle ¿con un muggle te casarás?

Draco me miraba con desconfianza, vi que se venía un sermón de aquellos, antes de que pudiera decirme cualquier cosa lo interrumpí

-Por favor, en primer lugar no me vengas con eso de los sangre pura, porque tu precisamente no te casarás con una, y en segundo lugar no necesito que te comportes como el hermano mayor celoso que ya tengo uno

Diablos esto era demasiado raro, Draco seguía con esa mirada de no entiendo nada

-Te presentaré a mi familia

-Así que de verdad este es tu mundo, familia, prometido hablaste de tu niñez en Kensington- dijo Draco

-Así es, al rato los conocerás, por ahora me voy a bañar

-Tu turno- dije

-¿por qué vives aquí? es pequeño ¿no estarías mejor en una casa en Kensington?

-Tal vez… Tu deberías entenderme, mis padres tienen un montón de dinero, pero yo no, y mientras hice lo que ellos querían tuve todas las comodidades, yo no me enamore de una hija de muggles, pero quise ser escritora y sabes que hacer lo que realmente quieres vale mucho más que todo los lujos que puedas tener.

-¿te desheredaron por querer ser escritora?

-Algo así, apresúrate que no quiero llegar tarde a una fiesta que será en mi honor

Draco se metió al baño mientras yo me maquillaba y arreglaba mi cabello.

...

-Listo, ¿tendrás otra toalla?- dijo él mientras salía solo con una toalla en la cintura

-Voy por, por ella-

¿En serio me iba a seguir deslumbrando Draco? ¡Por favor en algún momento debía superarlo! Tome la toalla del estante, aun enfadada conmigo misma por la tartamudez, pero entonces oí la voz de Thya

-Ya llegué

Sin querer choqué con Draco, Mierda. Había olvidado que Cinthya y yo llegaríamos juntas, ya que mi hermano iba a llegar un poco tarde. Voltee a ver a Thya quería ver su expresión

A mi ni me miraba obviamente, y ¿quien querría verme cuando Draco Malfoy estaba casi desnudo?

-Bendito Merlín que hace Draco Malfoy semidesnudo en tu departamento Linne-Dijo Thya sin dejar de observarlo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que le haya gustado y sus reviews! <em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_Besoos_**

**_Bye_**


	3. Potterhead

_**Hola! Feliz año! espero que hayan pasado unas lindas festividades, hoy traigo un cap cortito. Ando con muchisíma falta de inspiración. Espero que les guste **_

* * *

><p>Todos nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos, casi sin respirar.<p>

-¿cómo sabe?- dijo Draco mirándome fijamente

¿de qué hablaba? No podía ponerse en evidencia

-¿cómo sabe qué? Ella no sabe nada, ¿qué tendría que saber?

Thya se acerco lentamente a nosotros y con su dedo toco el brazo de Draco

-Es real, ahora aléjate y siéntate- dije al ver que lo miraba embobada

-La vida es cruel Linne, me caso y después me entero que existe el hombre de mis sueños

-¿debo de recordarte que eres mi cuñada? Compórtate

¿cómo explicar lo inexplicable? Podía entenderla perfectamente yo seguía sin acostumbrarme a la perfección andante que era Draco.

-Bien Linne, me vas a responder que haces con un Draco cualquiera, o lo deduciré yo

Suspire ¿como no había pensado antes en lo que diría?

-Thya te presentó a mi amigo Darren, Darren ella es mi mejor amiga y cuñada Cinthya, es medio impulsiva y siempre dice lo que piensa no te tomes a mal nada de lo que diga

-¿Crees que voy a creer que es tu amigo solamente? Me decepcionaría si realmente fuera así

-Es mi ex prometida también- dijo Malfoy como si fuera cualquier cosa

-MAL… Maldita sea! Eso no se lo tenias que decir, ella no sabe nada de eso.

-¿estuviste comprometida y no me lo dijiste?

-¿Recuerdas cuando perdí la memoria y sucedió todo eso de que estuve perdida? fue algo pasajero y muy rápido ¿no es así Darren?

-Si claro duro como cuatro meses que se sintieron como cuatro años

-Hoy solo somos muy buenos amigos, casi nunca nos vemos el viaja por todo el mundo pero ahora estará una temporada por aquí, vive en Kensigton

-Vine por su libro, ya la extrañaba.

Claro Draco Malfoy me iba a extrañar… realmente era un excelente mentiroso, casi le creí.

Draco me dio un abrazo tosco, no sabía dar abrazos y era bastante incomodo que estuviera sin camisa y aun un poco húmedo.

-Debo de decir que me queda el consuelo de saber que no tienes tan mal gusto como pensé, después de Adam y Richard…

-Tengo un gusto impecable

Los dos me miraron no creyendo lo que decía

-Richard podría ser aceptable ¿pero Adam? Ojala lo hubieras conocido- dijo Thya

-¿es el Adam que yo creo que es?-me pregunto Draco

Físicamente era ese Adam pero el que Draco conocía era infinitamente más peligroso, y a decir verdad lo prefería por mucho al que Thya conoció.

-Si pero…

-A Pauline le encanta complicarse la vida. Adam, Adrian…él realmente estaba obsesionado con ella

-¿Adrian? ¿Qué más no me contaste Pauline?

-Luego podemos tener esa plática, se nos hace tarde y bien saben como me pone de mal humor llegar tarde. Ve a cambiarte por amor a Salazar

-Salazar estaría muy decepcionado de ti al ver que estas comprometido con un muggle.

Thya miraba con adoración a Draco, pude sentir que él se sentía un poco incomodo.

-No solo es perfecto físicamente, también es un _potterhead _¿Porqué no te casaste con él Lynne? Tiene que haber una muy buena razón.

-¿Un Potterque?

-No lo entretengas Thya, espera aquí estoy casi lista

Entre a la habitación junto con Draco estaba abrumada, esto era bastante contrastante con la tranquilidad con la que vivía día con día.

-Apresúrate, no digas más de lo que yo te pida no quiero dar tantas explicaciones que les resultaran difícil de creer.

-Como tu digas, ¿es tu mundo no?

Asentí con la cabeza y salí

Thya se veía bastante enojada, no es que yo hubiera querido ocultarle tantas cosas pero la historia era tan inverosímil que ni si quiera ella mi mejor amiga hubiera creído en mi.

-¿Cuál es la razón?- preguntó ella

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que no te hayas casado con él por supuesto

-No era para mi

-No me tomes por tonta, he visto como lo ves, ojala vieras a Richard un poquito como lo has visto a él

-Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Él era perfecto tenia todas esas cosas que a lo largo de mi vida me había encargado de enumerar en mi cuaderno, terminar mi compromiso con él ha sido la cosa más difícil que he hecho. Despedirme de todo lo que había construido en esos meses, Yo sabía que esa realidad se iba a esfumar de un momento a otro, el no era para mi nunca lo fue siempre lo supe y me engañe a mi misma. Nunca he hablado del tema y sigo sin querer hacerlo, cuando este lista lo sabrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sus reviews!<strong>_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
